prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Big Flippin' Deal
A Big Flippin' Deal is the 75th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 3rd in Season 6. Summary Maryse takes some heat for making big decisions without Mike; a pregnancy scare sends Brie into panic mode; and Trinity must overcome her fear of riding a motorcycle after she's offered a role in the action film "The Marine 5: Battleground." Recap Brie Bella's attempt to get pregnant with Daniel Bryan seem to have finally paid off on E!’s Total Divas … until it turns out they haven’t yet. While Brie is disappointed, the close call does make her realize her wild-child days are numbered and, if she really is going to be a mom, she had better make the most of it before she is. Sexy bathing suit photoshoots and Brie Mode ensue, and it’s Nikki who ends up having to talk her sister down and remind her that having a child doesn’t mean Brie is never going to look good or have fun again. Naomi is still treading water in the locker room and looking for her next big move when she’s presented with a major opportunity to co-star in “The Marine 5” alongside The Miz. She's pumped to get the nod, obviously, but there's one big problem: Her character, Murphy, rides a motorcycle, of which Naomi is deathly afraid. Jimmy Uso tries to get her to practice on his daughter's moped, Naomi wipes out and flips on him for not taking the whole thing seriously. Not only does Jimmy then present her with a beautiful bouquet and words of encouragement, he books a flight to visit her on the movie set — something he had previously indicated he wouldn't be able to do. We also get our first real glimpse at Maryse's life with The Miz this week, in particular her knack for making significant purchases without giving him a heads-up. The first is forgivable — she adopts a dog, adding to their already massive menagerie at home. But the second is less so: Maryse puts a massive deposit down on a house in LA that could be charitably called a fixer-upper in the hopes of flipping it and Miz is none the wiser about it. He admits he's nervous Maryse is going to spend too much of their money while he's off filming the movie, which would be a massive blow given his dedication to saving money. Maryse convinces Miz to trust her on the house, which he does, and they even resolve their other spat by giving Maryse's nephew the adopted dog before the kid clowns Miz in French. It's kind of awesome. Image Gallery A Big Flippin' Deal.1.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.2.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.3.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.4.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.5.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.6.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.7.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.8.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.9.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.10.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.11.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.12.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.13.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.14.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.15.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.16.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.17.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.18.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.19.jpg A Big Flippin' Deal.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #75 at WWE.com * A Big Flippin' Deal on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes